The Reveal
by lexi.pink.96
Summary: Warning: Smut and a dirty surprise! You. Have. Been. Warned ;) Give it a try. Regina tries to get rid of a problem and it just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! So I got a last minute idea for a short fic! Again sorry for the late updates I am kinda still debating on what to do for the other fics, but enjoy this in the mean time! Warning: SMUT **

* * *

><p>Regina leaned forward and captured David's lips in a hungry and demanding kiss. David leaned further into the kiss and pushed Regina against the wall. He moved his attention from Regina's lips to her neck. She let out a small gasp as his hands moved up the inside of her dress. He grasped her underwear and she whimpered as he pulled them down.<p>

She couldn't help it anymore all David's slow movements and teases were making her head spin. Regina tried to move to hands to David's pants zipper, but he grabbed them and pinned them above her head. Moaning as he increased his tongue pressure on her neck, Regina whimpered when he started playing with the inside of her folds.

"David, stop teasing me and -"

She was silenced with a kiss. David brushed his against her bottom lip and she granted him access, moaning into the kiss.

He pulled back and nibbled on her ear. "Fuck, you're so wet!"

Thats all it took for her to break free of his grip and unzip his pants. While she pulled down his briefs, David unzipped her dress. Both of them waited until the articles of clothing hit the ground before closing the space between them.

David started to slowly rub circles over Regina's clit as he brought one of her nipples to his mouth and sucked. Her breaths came out in gasps as she felt him harden against her. She was trying so hard to catch her breathe.

"Please….David?"

He got the hint and released her nipple. Slowly he pushed his hard cock inside her and she let out a very loud whimper.

"Mmm…..more."

He started to go at a steady pace, slowly going deeper inside her with each thrust.

"Oh fuck me faster!" exclaimed Regina.

Pushing her harder against the wall, he sped up and deepened his thrusts. Making her scream out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! ….Oh yes David please _**Harder**_!"

Pushing himself all the way inside her, David listened to Regina scream and moan loudly. She began to wither away by his thrusts.

He kept his pace as she rode out her orgasm.

"David….I'm..so...close!"

He brought her neglected nipple to his mouth. He ran his tongue against the hardened tip of her breast and sucked.

The noises he was making were driving him insane. Regina's moans turned into full out screams of pleasure as she came undone. He followed shortly after, coming inside her.

"Don't stop...please David?" begged Regina as she felt him slow his thrusts.

"Tell me what you want Regina."

"I want you to fuck me like an animal. I want you to make it so I can't see straight. I….want you to make me come all over you." Replied Regina almost breathless, as David removed his fingers from her clit and brought them to his mouth. He finished cleaning his fingers of and crashed his lips to hers, in a hard kiss.

Regina could taste herself on his tongue, as she granted him access to her mouth.

He pulled back and removed himself from inside her. Regina let out a small groan that was soon replaced with a gasp, as she felt his tongue brush against her bundle of nerves.

David could taste all of her liquids on his tongue and he wanted more. She began to whimper and tremble as he thrusted his tongue deep inside her. Her knees began to give out as she came in his mouth.

He removed his mouth from her and brought his lips to her ears. "Don't move." David commanded and walked into the kitchen.

Regina waited in confusion, keeping herself in the exact position that he left her in.

A few moments later, David returned with a whipped cream bottle in his hands and an evil grin on his face.

_**Oh Fuck!**_

Regina knew that she was in for it now.

He slowly made his way towards her, while shaking the bottle. Regina wasn't even really breathing at this point.

Pulling her so she was flush against him, David started making a line of whipped cream down her body.

She let out a loud gasp, as she felt the coolness from the cream hit her skin and then David's tongue. He started at her neck, slowly licking every inch of her that he could reach.

The combination of her sex covered and the cool cream, frenzied his tongue.

Regina couldn't help any of the noises that were escaping her throat. When his tongue reached her lower belly, her knees gave out and she collapsed into him.

David chuckled and picked her up. Both of them were out of breath, when he set Regina on the sofa and crawled on top of her.

She still had bits of cream running down the her body. David began to rub his tip against her sensitive and slick core.

Regina whimpered loudly as he began to grind against her.

"Do you like that, does it feel good?" asked David as pushed two fingers inside her.

"David!" screamed Regina as he began thrusting his fingers faster and deeper inside her. She could feel her second orgasm approaching.

_Damn, David really knew how to make a woman come __**hard**__!_

He started nipping and sucking at her neck. He wanted to mark her, that way he could see it on her the next day. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine.

_This woman is __**sexy**_ _as __**fuck!**_

Regina could no longer hold anything in. She threw her head back and screamed of pleasure as she covered both of their bodies with her juices.

The whipped cream was long forgotten. They were both too lost in the feeling of being pleasured by one another.

David was soon approaching release and Regina knew.

"Come inside me. Fill me up David!" panted Regina, she couldn't wait to feel his come inside her.

He shoved his cock inside her and began thrusting after he removed his fingers from her clit.

Regina had to hold back a really loud scream as his seed filled her. David did not pull out, but began thrusting and mixing their juices together inside her.

It felt so good and Regina came again. They each collapsed onto each other, completely spent.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic will have a major twist that you probably won't be expecting. You have been warned. Anyways if you have something you would like me to write let me know. I am perfectly fine with writing smut and I can be quite creative ;) Oh and if you have any ideas on how i can approach things in the next chapters of any of my fics than go ahead and message me! I love any ideas that i receive! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates! I am SUPER DUPER SORRY! I am a little stuck if you have any ideas on what you think should happen next in any of my fics please PM me! ;) Plot TWIST! I Warned YOU!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Regina awoke to an empty bed. She rolled over onto her back and groaned.<p>

Of course he wouldn't have stayed. Knowing that, she still would have liked to be held a little longer.

Thank god she was still under the covers because Henry knocked and opened the door.

"Morning mom." He smiled brightly at her.

"Henry!" she signed, "How long have you been home?"

"Oh..un Ma just dropped me off." He lied.

Relief washed over her as she didn't catch his lie. "Go get dressed, I will make breakfast." She got out of her bed and quickly threw on her robe, trying not to expose her almost bear body.

_Oh fuck! Just walk away, dude Just. Walk. Away!_

He ran out of the room, as his sudden erection poked out of his pants.

_Ah __**Fuck**__! Not again! Shit!_

Henry sighed knowing, that he now would spend a few extra minutes getting 'dressed' in his room.

* * *

><p>Regina began cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. It was something she hardly ever did, but today she could care less.<p>

Her mind was clouded with thoughts of last nights recent events and she jumped when she heard a voice clear behind her. Regina turned to see Henry in the kitchen doorway.

_Jesus, she's fucking sexy!_

He thought to himself as he raked his eyes over her toned and silk covered body.

She had turned back around, but she could feel his gaze on her. She didnt dare turn around.

_What the hell is going, come on he is your son for god's sake! This is ridiculous!_

So many thoughts were running through her head.

She would never admit it, but she did notice Henry's body changed. There was even times she took Henry's erection as a compliment.

It wa wrong, but if felts _so right_!

This was the main reason why, Regina had slept with David, she wanted to get rid of these feelings.

an awkward silence fell between them. Regina sighed and handed henry his plate of food. She tried to ignore the big bulge that was sticking out.

"Henry I think its best that you stay at Emma's from now on." This was going to hurt them both, but its necessary.

His anger took over. "No! I am sick of this! We have been ignoring each other all week!" His blood began to boil.

"I can't do this anymore Henry!" Her breathing began to speed up as he kept taking steps in her direction.

He grasped both of her arms in his hands and pulled her closer to his body. "Yes you can."

Her breath caught in her throat, as their lips connected.

Henry immediately brushed his tongue against her bottom lip. She moaned and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

Instantly their senses heightened and their arousal took over.

Henry lifted Regina up onto the counter and slid his hands up her thighs.

His touches made her weak, even though it was so very wrong, she had craved his touch for weeks.

She broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. They continued to discard each others clothes until, they were both completely naked.

Stepping back Henry took in the sight in front of him, his mother completely bare, lust filled eyes and hardened nipples.

At that moment, Regina's need took over her and she crashed their lips in a hungry kiss.

Henry's hands started to move up into her robe.

Regina shot out of her bed.

_Dammit! I thought I had gotten rid of these feelings, I guess sleeping with someone else did nothing at all._

**Ha ha ha cliff hanger! I told you guys that there would be a plot twist! Don't like it, don't read it! Sorry for any mistakes. I know this chapter was a short one, but the next one will be longer! ;)**


End file.
